Forum:How Gordon does carry all his weapons ?
Hi guys ! I'm new here. I discovered The Combine OverWiki months ago, and I just suscribed for its forum. I'm a great Half-Life fan, that's why I like this wiki ! I don't know if anybody who was new made a presentation, but anyway. So, here is my first topic, about a subject that, maybe, other people have think about. How does Gordon carry all these weapons ? It's just impossible ! Plus, the HEV Suit has, apparently, no place to store those. Same thing for Shepard and Barney, how do they carry these weapons ? Well, one of my friend and myself, both big Half-Life fans, made a theory about that: The HEV Suit would be made with a quantum material (I am not really a physics specialist, and I don't even know if the theory has something to do with quantum pyshics, but anyway). The evidence for that, is that the suit uses energy ! That's already an incredible capacity. So, I think the weapons that Gordon use would, in fact, merge with the HEV Suit. Freeman chooses the weapon that the suit will give to him and the other merge with it, as Gordon can select, in the HUD, the weapon he will use. But how does the HEV Suit know what weapons will merge with it ? Well, I believe that when Gordon finds a new weapon, he has to make a kind of analyze of it, so the HEV Suit can recognize it and the type of ammo it uses. Otherwise, the suit would merge with any object. Shepard's combat vest would operate by the same way. It is perfectly plausible, since the vest uses the same energy than the HEV Suit does. As for Barney's vest, well, even if it doesn't use energy, we could said that it operates by the same way. There is no other explanation on how Barney carries all these weapons. So, if you have something to say about this theory or if you have another theory about that, tell it. It will be a pleasure to read it - Gordonkris P.S Sorry if my English is bad. English is not my main language. --Gordonkris 12:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- ::I assume it has something to do with the HEV Suit being powered. How do you think the Master Chief carries around a Spartan Laser and a rocket launcher at the same time? Powered exoskeleton, man. Other than that, the only reason I can think of is that it's just for gameplay reasons. Let's just assume that Gordon would ditch any inferior weapons once he comes across a better one, if something like this ever happened in real life. Also, your English is awesome, no need to take any more classes on it. ::--Captain tweed 22:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- ::I think the point you (GordonKris) made is *the* reason why modern First Person Shooters are now shifting toward the "2-or-3-weapons-at-a-time" model like Halo, where you swap out weapons with what you find as you go. It's just silly to think that someone can carry a dozen weapons at a time like in HL, it causes serious detachment and detracts from the playing experience. It's not really SciFi, it's more like HighFi. ::--Alexcranson 18:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- ::Well, he wears the gluon gun like a backpack, has his Glock, Colt Python and SPAS 12 in holsters on a security guard's belt, and wears his MP5 around his neck with the strap. Also, I imagine him with his crowbar in a sheath, like in The Black Mesa Incident, and just picking up grenades and satchel charges and throwing them rather then storing them. To make it easier I guess you could pretend that Gordon had his crossbow with him as well before the trash compactor, never found it again, and replaced it with the Tau Cannon. No idea how he stored the RPG, although its likely that he threw it away after the helicopter fight. So... yeah. ::--Therupertbob (talk) 09:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) User: Thel Vadam4321 10/04/2014 I personally think that since Half-Life has a lot to do with teleportation and alternate dimensions Gordon Freeman must store his weapons and ammo in a sort of pocket dimension. When we play the game we use the number keys to select from our arsenal. Perhaps Gordon has a key pad on his arm and when he switches weapons the weapon materializes in his hands and the ammo on his suit for read use. Considering Gordon is a theoretical physicist and the facts I've already mentioned I think that it's a reasonable explanation.